slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16385095-20130905151616
Hej, to znowu ja! :) Myśle, że rozdziały teraz będą wpadać rzadziej. Obiecuje, że na pewno będą co weekend a w tygodniu się okarze, czy będę miała czas i pomysł. Nie gniewajcie się, ale jednak szkoła robi swoje :/ Mam jednak nadzieję, że mnie nie opuścicie :) To miłego czytanka :) - Gdzie idziemy? - Zobaczysz.- wyszczerzył się do mnie i zaczął iść jeszcze szybciej. Już teraz prawie biegliśmy. - Zwolnij, ja nie nadąrzam!- krzyknęłam i w tym samym momencie nogi mi się poplątały i runełam na ziemie. Na szczęście Kastiel był szybszy od grawitacji i mnie złapał. - Ty niezdaro, czasem jednak byś popatrzyła też pod nogi a nie na mnie.- powiedział na wpół uśmiechnięty. Jedna ta złośliwość dalej mu została, ale musze to przyznać, to jedna z rzeczy, które najbardziej mnie w nim pociągały. Teraz po tym wszystkim co stało się w szkole, czuję, że on też patrzy na mnie inaczej, z uczuciem a tego po Kastielu bym się nie spodziewała. - Ej! Słuchasz mnie?- machał mi ręką przed nosem, a kiedy na niego popatrzyłam był lekko zaniepokojony. - Tak, tak, tylko myślałam.- odpowiedziałam szybko. - I jak?- zapytał się uśmiechając się jak wariat. - Co i jak?- nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Popatrzyłam na droge. Zaraz, tu nie ma drogi! Stałam na trawie. Pewnie tak byłam pochłonięta moim rozważaniem, że nawet nie zauwarzyłam kiedy tu przyszliśmy. Obejrzałam się dookoła. Byliśmy na skraju lasu, na polanie. Z 2 metry od nas przepływała piękna rzeczka. Dość durza by dało się w niej pływać.... Zaraz. Spojrzałam na chłopaka. Na twarzy miał złowieszczy uśmiech, od razu domyśliłam się o co chodzi. - Nawet o tym nie myśl Kastiel, ostrzegam cię.- powiedziałam robiąc krok do tyłu. - No nie bądź taka, mała kąpiel jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.- zrobił krok w moją stronę. - Nie! Będę miała mokre włosy i makijaż mi się rozmarze. A, i jeszcze będę miała mokre ciuchy, a innych na zmianę nie mam.- starałam sie przemówić mu do rozsądku. - Wiesz, nie przypominam sobie, żebym tu brał Amber.- powiedział robiąc krok bliżej. - Nie jestem Amber, ale nie chcę być mokra- zrobiłam jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu. Nagle zorientowałam się, że zabrakło mi ziemi pod nogami. No pięknie. Runełam do wody wrzeszcząc przy tym trochę. Gdy już złapałam oddech, zdałam sobie sprawe, że cała jestem mokra, włosy ciuchy. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, stał na brzegu i o mało co nie turlał się ze śmiechu. Zrobiłam gniewną minę. - I z czego się tak cieszysz!- krzyknęłam do niego. - Bo nie musiałam się nawet trudzić, sama załatwiłaś sprawe! Hahaha- znowu zaczą się śmiać. Zrobiła mi się troche głupio, że ja jestem w wodzie a on nie. - Przestań w końcu tak rżeć i lepiej chodź tu do mnie!- dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest tu nawet przyjemnie, woda była bardzo ciepła. Kastiel podszedł do brzegu i zaczął ściągać koszulkę. Zobaczyłam jego klate, stałam tak w wodzie i gapiłam się jak zahipnotyzowana. Ściągną spodenki i buty i wszedł do wody. Wreszcie się ocknęłam. - Cwaniak!- powiedziałam i wyszłam z wody. Pomyślałam, że też ściągnę ciuchy, może wyschną zanim wyjdziemy. Ściągnęłam ,,kostium królika" jak to nazwał Max i weszłam do wody. - Wiesz co, teraz nie będe mógł mówić, że jesteś płaska.- zaczerwieniłam się. Podszegł do mnie i złapał mnie w tali. - No weź, z królika przebierasz się teraz w buraka?- nie wytrzymałam. - Kastiel!- krzyknęłam. Zrobił zrezygnowaną mine. - No dobra, już dobra, sorry.- uśmiechnął się a zaraz potem uszczypną mnie lekko po bokach. Od tego momentu chyba przez trzy godziny siedzieliśmy w wodzie. Chlapaliśmy się, popychaniśmy, całowaliśmy i pływaliśmy. Raz wskoczyłam mu na barana to zaczął biegać w wodzie jak nienormalny i się darł.- Ściągnijcie ze mnie tego robaka, ja mam robaka na plecach! Ściągnijcie go!- a kiedy zaczęłam się z niego śmieć powiedział mi, żeby mi nie było do śmiechy, bo pokazywał tylko jakbym ja się zachowywała gdybym to ja miała robaka na plecach. Chlapnęłam mu za to wodą i zaczęłam uciekać. Po jakimś czasie wyszliśmy z wody. Kastiel położył się na trawie, żeby wyschnąć. Położyłam się na jego ramieniu a on mnie przytulił. Czułam, że jest szczęśliwy, ja też byłam. Leżeliśmy tak pół godziny, W końcu wstaliśmy i zaczeliśmy się zbierać. Gdy byliśmy już ubrani opuściliśmy powoli to przepiękne miejsce. Szliśmy obok siebie. Gadaliśmy o ważnych dla nas rzeczach i o bezsensownych pierdołach. Po paru minutach byliśmy już na drodze prowadzącej do miasta. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłam, że Kastiel sztywnieje. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam uśmiechniętego Maxa. O nie, zapomniałam o naszym spotkaniu! Sprawdziłam godzinę, 16:50. Max podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w policzek, tak jak przed szkołą, tyle, że tym razem niebezpiecznie blisko ust. - Hej piękna. Już gotowa na nasze spotkanko? Widzę, że spotkałaś kolegę po drodze.- uśmiechnął się do Kastiela, a z tego uśmiechu można było wyraźnie odczytać wiadomość ,,Spadaj frajerze, ona jest moja". Kastiel stał jak wryty. Zauważyłam jak w jego oczach coraz bardziej widać ból, jakby płakał, ale w środku swego umysłu, tam gdzie nikt go nie widzi. W końcu odezwał się, głos mu drżał. - Mogłaś powiedzieć, że masz chłopaka. Spadam z tąd.- teraz w jego oczach widziałam tylko nienawiść. Oczy zalały mi się łzami. - Nie Kastiel! To nie jest mój chłopak! Kastiel!- chciałam za nim pobiec ale Max złapał mnie za ręce i przytulił. - Ten palant nie jest wart twoich uczuć, moja mała księżniczko.- ostatnie trzy słowa wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Po jakimś czasie przestałam płakać, czując ukojenie w jego ramionach. Kiedy to zauważył puścił mnie i złapał za rękę. - To idziemy do parku?- zapytał uwodzicielsko. Nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc tylko delikatnie kiwnęłam głową. Max uśmiechnął się i pociągną mnie w stronę parku. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział was zadowoli, wiem wcześniej napisałam bardzo krótką część, więc teraz trochę dłuższa. Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne, ale jak już wcześniej wspomniałam piszę na świerzo na tej stronie i piszę szybko, więc zdarza się :) Wątpię czy do soboty dodam następną część, więc już teraz wam mówię cześć i do soboty :D PS. Nie będę na razie pisać, ale chętnie coś poczytam, zostawcie w komentarzu linki do swoich opowiadań a ja z pewnością je odwiedzę i wyrażę swoją opinię, jeżeli chcecie. Jeszcze raz papa :D